


the babysitter

by taexthetic



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baby Kihyun, Dad!Wonho, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc he a smol baby, brief mentions of baeksoo, except kihyunnie, i still dont know how to tag, im just really bad at writing so i forget what i planned, kinda ??, ripip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexthetic/pseuds/taexthetic
Summary: all of his friends laughed at him when he said he'd give up a guy unless he wanted kids. but that's what he wanted. to raise a family. and a cute guy wouldn't hurt either.~his life was all about his 3 year old. he'd do anything for him. all he wanted was someone to love him as much as he loved his son.~hyungwon just wanted a child to run into his arms with a smile on their face whenever he got home. hoseok just wanted to love someone after what happened. add them, a coffee shop, and a baby with a lisp and who knows what could happen.





	1. stop teasing hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok loves kihyun. kihyun loves hoseok. 
> 
> and somehow all of hyungwon's friends have the same hobby of making fun of him

Hoseok’s entire life revolved around a 3-year-old in footy pajamas. Once the three-year-old came in to his life; nothing was the same. Early Saturday cartoon watching, toys cluttering his living room, and good night forehead kisses every night. Oh yeah, Hoseok’s social and love life went down the drain the same way yesterday’s oatmeal did. But it was worth it. Going through all of these hardships was worth seeing the little boy smile so wide that his eyes crinkled into little crescents.

“Come on Kihyunie. Time for dinner!” Hoseok shouted into the living room. The small Kihyun waddled towards the sound of his loving father. Hoseok met Kihyun half way and picked up the toddler. Kihyun giggled as he was twirled by the smiling young man.

“Whaths for dinner appa?” Kihyun lisped as Hoseok put him in his high chair.

“Aigoo, I’m sorry you got your lisp from me baby” Hoseok cooed. “But we are having your favorite. Mac n’ cheese.”

Hoseok smiled as he watched his bundle of joy flair his hands in excitement. After having a peaceful (ish) dinner, Hoseok gave Kihyun a bubble bath with way to many bubbles and put him to bed. Without stopping, Hoseok went on to clean the kitchen, put the leftovers in fridge, and cleaned up the living room even though Kihyun would make a mess of all of his hard work by the afternoon. And when he finally sat down with a water bottle in his hand, he realized that it was midnight. He sighed as he realized that his son would wake him up in about 8 hours. He always did.

Actually, Hoseok was wrong. His son gave him a pleasant surprise. He was woken up by Kihyun poking his face with his chubby fingers, at 10 o’clock. Well, at least he got to sleep an extra couple of hours.

  
“Good morning baby. Did you sleep ok?” Hoseok asked as he pulled Kihyun under the covers and cradled him in his arms.

  
“Yeah! I had a dream that I wasth a scthientisth and I had a fanshy lab coat and everything.” Kihyun smiled. ((Translation: ‘Yeah! I had a dream that I was a scientist and I had a fancy lab coat and everything))

“That’s awesome baby! Now let’s get up and get you dressed” Hoseok said as he threw the covers off of them.

  
‘Can we watch Pororo?” Kihyun asked.

  
“Yes. Yes we can” Hoseok smiled as he picked up Kihyun and twirled him around while peppering kisses all over Kihyun’s chubby baby face.

That is how most days when in Shin household. And Hoseok wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Hyungwon always lived a boring life. Get up. Go to work. Go home. Eat. Shower. Sleep. Repeat. And occasionally he would go hang out with a few of his friends. He only really had 3 friends. Im Changkyun; the quiet boy who used to never talk to anyone unless spoken to. Lee Minhyuk; one of the two most energetic boys in Hyungwon’s life. And finally, Lee Jooheon; the other most energetic person in Hyungwon’s life. Hyungwon and Changkyun tended to be on the more quiet side while Minhyuk and Jooheon made it look like they’ve never seen a sad day. Yet, Changkyun and Jooheon managed to fall in love with each other even though they seem to be polar opposites. Hyungwon was happy for them, but he was also a little jealous. It seemed like everyone around him was dating someone. Even Minhyuk was talking to a person he was interested in.

“Hyung? Are you listening to me?” Changkyun asked, breaking Hyungwon out of his trance.

  
“Yea. Yea I am. Repeat what you said please?” Hyungwon sheepishly smiled.

“I asked if you were going to come over my house for game night tonight. Minhyuk is making kimchi stew” Changkyun said.

“So I’ll bring the pizza then” Hyungwon smiled. “I got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow”

Hyungwon didn’t have a car. So everyone made fun of him for having his license without a car, but it didn’t bother Hyungwon. He liked walking. It kept him calm. Hyungwon was walking through the park less than a mile from his house when he decided to stop for a minute.

He sat on the bench right in front of a playground with children smiling as they played by themselves or with friends. He always wanted that. A family. Technically, he has a family. He has a mom and a dad. But what he wanted. Was his own family. He had been on countless dates. Looking, hoping to find the one person who would love him for who he is. Whenever he would ask his date if they wanted kids, they always looked at them like he had 3 heads. That was a clear indicator to Hyungwon that they did not want kids. Hyungwon wanted kids.

He wanted to wake up every morning by his kids poking him. He wanted to make heart and Mickey shaped pancakes for his kids. And it was worth cleaning up baby throw up every day or having toys cluttering his living room. He babysits kids as a side job. He works at a library that’s a 10 minute walk from his house everyday from 10-5 and then babysits some kids whenever anyone needed him to. It can be pretty energy consuming, but he loves it.

After realizing that he has spent 20 minutes thinking about his boring, crappy life, he got up from the cold wooden bench and made his way home. When he got home, he greeted his mother and completely ignored his father. Hyungwon and his father did not have a good relationship. His father hated virtually everything he did. But Hyungwon doesn’t care. If his father didn’t care about him, there was no reason why Hyungwon needed his father’s love. ‘Maybe I can take a quick nap before going to Changkyun’s place’ he thought as he laid down on his bed.

Turns out, Hyungwon overslept. Like usual. After realizing that he is an hour late, he rushes out of the house. But not without giving his mother a quick goodbye. He ran the entire way to Changkyun’s house, a peaceful 20 minute walk. But he managed to get there in under 5, running as fast as he could.

“It’s about time hyung. I’ve been stuck listening to Minhyuk hyung boast about his kimchi stew for an hour” Changkyun playfully complained. Hyungwon breathlessly chuckled. “Come on in hyung. I’ll get you some water”

“Thank you.” Hyungwon panted. He slipped off his shoes and trailed behind him. While Changkyun was getting Hyungwon some water, he greeted Changkyun’s mother.

“Good evening, Mrs. Im. You look lovely” he bowed.

“Waaah, such a gentleman. Changkyun, you should take example from your friend.” She said slightly louder so the boy in the kitchen could hear. Changkyun just grunted in reply as he started walking towards the two. “And I told you Hyungwonie, you can call me mom”

“Thank you for inviting me Mrs. I- oh, I mean mom.” Hyungwon sheepishly said as Changkyun gave him the water. After quickly gulping the water, Hyungwon turned to Changkyun. “Where’s Minhyuk?”

“HERE I AM!!” a voice was heard from the kitchen. Before Hyungwon had barely any time to react, a body came flinging at Hyungwon. Minhyuk was lucky Hyungwon played a lot of video games, so his reaction was fast. He caught Minhyuk with a grunt of discomfort.

“Hyung, get off of him. He’s so skinny that you’ll break him.” A voice called from the front door.

  
“BABE!” Changkyun shouted with a smile on his face and ran over to his boyfriend and jumped into his arms. His boyfriend twirled him around in the air.

“Hi baby” Jooheon greeted and placed Changkyun on the ground. He captured Changkyun’s lips into a sweet kiss with his hands on his waist. Changkyun’s arms flew around Jooheon’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Changkyun pulled back and hid his face in Jooheon’s neck with a blush on his face. Jooheon chuckled and peck Changkyun on his check. Minhyuk jumped off of Hyungwon and made an announcement. “TIME FOR DINNER MADE BY THE MOST HANDSOME BOY IN THE ROOM!”

“Hyungwon, I didn’t know you made dinner for us today?” Mrs. Lim joked, causing everyone in the room but Minhyuk to burst into laughter.

“Mom, I’ve very hurt” Minhyuk faked as he clutched his heart.

“You know I’m just joking Minhyukie. You are very handsome.” She smiled. Before anybody could retaliate, she made everyone go into the dining room for dinner.

//

“Thanks for the pizza, momma. It was really good” Changkyun said, placing the last of the pizza in the fridge. Minhyuk was sitting at the end of the table, sulking as he ate the crust from his pizza.

“Aigoo, don’t pout Minhyukie hyung. You did good for your first try. Even if it was slightly inedible.” Hyungwon smiled.

“How was I supposed to know that burning the kimchi would make the whole dish inedible?” Minhyuk said in defense.

“That’s alright Minhyuk. You did good. A plus” Mrs. Lim said. Minhyuk smiled in triumph at her words. After helping Changkyun’s mom with the dishes, all four boys went to Changkyun’s room.

“So Minhyuk hyung, how’s it going with this Hyunwoo guy?” Changkyun asked as he sat on Jooheon’s lap, so both of them were resting against the corner of Changkyun’s bed and wall. Minhyuk smiled widely before responding.

“Omg, he’s so cute. He is so smart and funny and he’s so awkward at time and that just makes him even cuter and did you know he’s a dancer and-“

“Hyung, you’re rambling again” Jooheon interrupted.

“Sorry” Minhyuk breathed. His smile never left his face.

“Hyungwon, have you found anyone special yet?” Minhyuk asked, hoping nobody would notice the red in his cheeks.

“Not yet” Hyungwon sadly smiled.

“What about that Minseok guy you were talking about before?” Changkyun asked.

“No I kinda stopped talking to him. I didn’t like his viewpoints on life.” He defended.

“So he didn’t want kids?” Jooheon deadpanned. Hyungwon quickly nodded his head in agreement. Minhyuk scoffed but before he could retaliate at Hyungwon for having ‘such stupid standards’, Hyungwon spoke up.

“But I have this feeling that I’m gonna meet someone really special soon.” He smiled.

“That’s good hyung. Keep having faith!” Changkyun encouraged.

“Even though he’s probably gonna die alone” Jooheon muttered against Changkyun’s neck. (But everyone heard it)

  
“Hey! I heard that!”


	2. shit's gonna go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok's daily routine consists of fanboying over his adorable son and trying to not make a fool out of himself in front of the god awfully attractive customer. he's never been good at doing more than one thing.

It’s been a month since Hoseok got a new job at the café right down the street from his house. It’s like the gods wanted him to have this job. And his neighbor, Minyoung, said she would babysit Kihyun, for free. Of course, Hoseok would not just not give her money for helping. Even though he didn’t have a lot of money, he paid her what he thought was a fair price for watching a hyper 3 year old for 6 hours. 

Hoseok was thinking about Kihyun (with a smile on his face) when he walked, quickly snapping him out of his trance. He was a very attractive man Hoseok met on this third day of work. He managed to stumble over the specials of the day while the man remained calm. He was model like and radiated confidence. Hoseok couldn’t relate. A few years ago, Hoseok would have approached his man with such confidence. But times have changed, and time has changed Hoseok. He was no longer the confident man he once was. Hoseok had later found out that the model-like’s name was Chae Hyungwon. Hoseok thought that name fit him very well, and often spent time cleaning the tables after hours thinking what his name would sound like rolling from those plump, kissable lips. His trance was, yet again, broken by Hyungwon waving his credit card in front of his face. A blush rose to his face as he awkwardly accepted the card. The rest of their interactions was spend in silence. Hyungwon only nodded when Hoseok wished him a good day. He sighed as he was Hyungwon’s form walk away. 

After cleaning all of the tables and wiping down the counters, Hoseok went home. The entire 5 minute walk home, he was thinking about Hyungwon. Why did this man always get stuck in his mind? It’s not like he knew who he was. They just met at the coffee shop. Hyungwon probably didn’t even know that Hoseok was gawking over him. His thoughts of Hyungwon seemed to vanish as he saw the familiar apartment building. 

Without sparing a moment, he went up the stairs (thinking the elevator would be too long) towards his apartment, badly missing his son. He took the keys out of his pocket and quietly opened the door to his apartment. He toed off his shoes and tiptoed into the living room to see a sleepy Kihyun in the arms of Minyoung. His arms were around her neck with his blue bunny rabbit in his small fist. Kihyun’s eyes lit up at the sight of his father, but the sleepiness was weighing him down. So he only managed to make grabby hands and a whine from the back of his throat. Minyoung turned and smiled at Hoseok as she passed the sleepy baby to his father. Hoseok smiled as he cradled Kihyun while walking to his room. Kiyhun’s room was pastel blue with a small black and white bed. There was a treasure chest in the corner of the room and a few toys scattered the floor. He placed Kihyun in his bed and tucked him in with a kiss. But by that point, Kihyun was fast asleep. Maybe he would let Hoseok sleep until late in the morning. It had been a hard day at work and he wanted to do nothing but sleep for the next 45 years. He picked up the few toys and placed them in Kiyhun’s toy chest. He closed the door and walked over to Minyoung.

“Thank you so much Minyoungie, you’re the best” Hoseok said.

“Oppa, you say that every week. Kihyun is so well behaved I feel like I’m not doing anything but watching kids shows and eating snacks” Minyoung smiled. Hoseok smiled as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of money-tips- from today.

“Oh no no no, please. You don’t have to have to. I love watching Kihyun.” Minyoung immediately insisted. But Hoseok was like his mother, hard headed and determined.  
“Minyoungie, you say that every week. And every week I still manage to give you money. One day you need to just stop talking and take the money” Hoseok joked and gave the 23-year-old girl $25.

“You know, one day I’m going to give all of this money back to you.” Minyoung smiled as she pocketed the money.

“Yeah yeah whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hoseok said, pushing Minyoung out of his house. She smiled and waved goodbye. Hoseok let a puff of air push through his lips as he plopped down on his slightly worn out brown couch. He probably should get off of this slightly uncomfortable couch, go take a shower, and go to sleep. Thinking the last option sounded so sweet he only closed his eyes for a split second, not thinking he would end up falling asleep.

 

He woke up a few hours (minutes?) later with a pain in his neck and a screeching that made his ears hurt. He ignored the screeching in favor of trying to straighten his neck. When the drowsiness left him his eyes widened in realization that his son was the one screeching. He went wide eyed before rushing to the sound of his crying child. Why is Kihyun crying in the bathroom? He didn’t give himself enough time to answer that question before running into the small bathroom and cradling a red faced Kihyun. 

“APPA! A-Ppa. Appa.” Kihyun kept chanting over and over again.

“I-its ok baby. Everything’s ok.” Hoseok reassured, petting Kiyhun’s soft brown hair. “Can you tell daddy what’s wrong baby?”

“I h-had a ni-nightw-ware and I wanted da-daddy and I couldn’t f-find him. I got sthad and thought da-daddy l-left me” Kihyun stuttered, face full of tears and red cheeks.

“Awww baby its ok.” Hoseok cooed, heart breaking a bit at the statement made by his son. “I would never ever leave you”

“Promiisth?” Kihyun’s small voice sounded even smaller as he held out his shaky tiny pinky finger. Hoseok’s eyes got teary as he wrapped his significantly larger pinky finger around his son’s.

“Promise”

 

This pattern continued in the Shin household for 3 months. While Hoseok was at work, Minyoung became Kihyun’s favorite noona. Always sneaking in candy from her house to give the three year old when he took a bath without any problems. But one day something changed.

“I’m sorry oppa, I can’t babysit Kihyunnie tonight” Minyoung said, catching Hoseok right before he left for work. Panic quickly rushed though Hoseok, but he quickly flashed a “comforting” smile.

“That’s okay Minyoung. You look like you need to leave quickly. Where are you going?” Hoseok asked, trying to remain calm. Even though he was internally screaming his head off.

“My mom got sick and is in the hospital. She should be better in a few days so I don’t think I can babysit Kihyunnie for a few days.” she said reluctantly. 

“That’s no problem Minyoung. Take as much time as you need” Hoseok instantly regretted those words. Why would he say that? He didn’t have anyone to take care of KIhyun for him. After quickly bidding MInyoung goodbye, Hoseok rushed into his house and called his boss. 

“Hyunwoo hyung?” Hoseok asked when the older picked up.

“Is everything ok Hoseok-ah?” Hyunwoo asked, voice laced with concern.

“Y-yeah. Kinda. My babysitter can’t take care of my son and I have no one else to watch him while I’m at work. So I think I can’t come into work for the next few days.” Hoseok said apologetically. 

“Hoseok, you can bring in your some to work until your babysitter becomes available again. It’s no problem” Hyunwoo reassured. 

“R-really?” Hoseok said baffled.

“Why yes of course Hoseok-ah. All of the wonderful stories you’ve told about the little bundle of joy make me want to meet him” Hyunwoo complimented. Hoseok blushed and smiled at the thought of Kihyun.

“Thank you Thank you so much hyung!! I’ll make sure Kihyun gives you a big hug when he sees you!” Hoseok smiled.  
“I’ll hold you to that” Hyunwoo joked. After saying their goodbye’s, Hoseok screamed out into his tiny apartment. 

“Kihyunnie, get dressed. You’re coming to work with appa today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people are actually reading this !!! im so happy u guys enjoy this story almost as much as me !! im sick right now and struggling to update this,, but i saw so many of u guys comemnting and liking my story that i couldn't resist!! hopefully i can update this book more !! im at home so maybe i can update this chapter in the next few days. thank u guys so much for reading this !!
> 
>  
> 
> ((also im so sorry that this chapter is so short plz forgive me))


	3. baby wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew that a chocolate chip cookie and a three year old could help get hoseok a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE !! ive had a rough month so i'm dealing with a lot. but !! i managed to write another chapter !! im working hard on this so !! thank you for reading

Hyungwon’s life changed on a simple and boring Monday afternoon. He had been tired from work. Even though he worked at a library, that took a told on him sometimes. He had been on his feet all day and wanted nothing more than to just get a hot chocolate and a muffin and sit down for a bit. And that’s exactly what he planned on doing. But when he walked into the cafe he loved, the sight made him wide eyed.

At the counter wiping away some coffee grinds from the table was him. HE was the grossly attractive barista who had a slight lisp that made Hyungwon giggle like a schoolgirl. Hyungwon honestly thought Hoseok was drop dead gorgeous. But that is what he always thought when we entered the cafe.

But today, there was a little kid, no more than 3 years old. He was sitting at the table closest to the counter. The little boy had dark puffy black hair, pale blue overalls with a yellow striped shirt and red shoes that were untied. He was coloring in a book and seemed to be drinking something. Probably hot chocolate because there were tiny marshmallows scattered around the small hand that clasped the mug. Hyungwon’s breath hitched at the sight. He walked up to the counter slightly flustered.

“Hi, what would you like today?” Hoseok asked politely. He was internally screaming because the gorgeous model like human being had been looking at Kihyun. He actually wanted to talk to Hyungwon, maybe go on a date or two. But now that CLEARLY wasn’t going to happen. Pretty boys were always scared of other pretty boys with kids.

“One hot chocolate with extra foam and a chocolate cookie. Actually, make it two cookies please.” Hyungwon ordered, slightly red faced. He felt eerily similar to the three year old at that table. Would it be weird if he sat with the little boy? What the hell was Hyungwon thinking, of course it would be weird to sit with the boy. The dad could come by at any moment and beat the crap out of Hyungwon for thinking he was a pedophile. So he decided to sit at the table next to the adorable boy.

The said boy did notice the gigantic male. He had a cookie, more specifically, Kihyun’s favorite type of cookie. The man himself fascinated him; he was like a giant compared to his small size. And his skin looked really smooth, soft and white like a cloud. He really wanted to say hi to the stranger. He knows he’s not suppose to talk to strangers, his dad has been teaching him that ever since he could talk.

‘But he’s so pretty. AND he has my favorite cookie. I just wanna say hi. And then I’ll go back to coloring Piggie’ Kihyun reasoned. The small boy walked over towards Hyungwon and pulled out the chair across from him. The said chair made a small squeaking noise, causing Hyungwon to look up from his phone. Drinking coffee and reading was always a favorite pastime of his. It took a few seconds for Kihyun to get situated in the chair but when he did he smiled at Hyungwon.

“Hello sthir” Kihyun lisped. Hyungwon stared wide eyed at the little boy.

“H-hi there. Where’s your mama?” Hyungwon stuttered. Kihyun opened his mouth because he wanted to responded but got interrupted with his father scolding him.

“SHIN KIHYUN ! What are you doing?!” Hoseok scolded as he made his way to the table. He quickly picked up Kihun and checked to see if there was anything out of place with his son.

“I-I’m s-sir I w-w-” Hyungwon tried to defend but was interrupted by the small three year old.

“I’m just sthaying hi to this pretty ajussthi. He looksth stho nice and look appa! He has my favorite cookie!” Kihyun smiled in Hoseok’s arms, pointing to a wide eyed Hyungwon. Hoseok and Hyungwon got flustered instantly.

“A-ah... “ is all Hoseok could say at that moment. Quickly snapping back into reality, Hoseok’s dad instinct kicked in.

“I told you to never talk to strangers Kihyun. Why did you even think of coming over here to the pretty ajusshi?”

“I wanted to asthk him a question” Kihyun slightly pouted. He wiggled out of Hoseok’s grasp and made his way to Hyungwon.

“Ajussthi,” Kihyun said, grabbing only two of Hyungwon’s long fingers because oh my god his hands are so small. “Will you get in love with my appa?”

Both Hyungwon and Wonho looked like gaping fish out of water.

“W-what?” Hyungwon and Wonho said simultaneously, somehow making them blush more than they already were.

“Yeah. It’sth perfect. You will get in love with my appa and then you will be my appa too!!” Kihyun smiled, thinking he said the most brilliant thing ever. Seeing that Hoseok was flustered beyond words, Hyungwon took the oprotunity to go to eye level with Kihyun.

“Your name is Kihyun, right?” Hyungwon asked. Kihyun nooded with a smile on his face. “Well, Kihyun. Why don’t you get me your appa’s number and then we can see if we can get in love” Hyungwon said the last part looking towards Hoseok. Hoseok’s face (and his neck and ears) all turned a deep red. Kihyun waddled over to Hoseok. Picking up Kihyun, Hoseok whispered his phone number into Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun started repeating the number for Hyungwon, whos heart was in pieces at the bottom of his feet. The sight was so cute he could cry.

After putting in Hoseok’s number, he realized that he was going to be late for his job at the library if he stayed any longer. He pocketed his phone and look at the two people still infront of him. Hoseok was looking at Kihyun like he was the human embodiment of perfection. And Kihyun had so much love in his eye that his eyes looked like actual hearts.

“As much as I would love to talk to probably the two most prettiest people I’ve ever met, I’m going to be late for work.” Hyungwon smiled. Hoseok made Kihyun wave at him goodbye.

“But ajussthi, you left your cookie!” Kihyun shouted just before Hyungwon left the cafe.

“You can have it Kihyun!” Hyungwon smiled. Kihyun’s eyes lit up. Looking for his father’s approval, he smiled contently when his father nodded his head.

After a few minutes, Hoseok’s phone rang. He looked down and saw someone unknown texted him. Quickly knowing who it was, he opened it. The cafe was empty and the boss was in the back, so nothing would be wrong, right?

 

+335-998-67xx  
I would love to take you out to the park to walk around but you are so beautiful that the other people around would stare at you and that would make me jealous. How about tomorrow I come and take you to a restaurant for dinner.

It would be a lie if Hoseok said that his heart didn’t flutter.

do you want to change +335-998-67xx to hyungwon who likes macchiatos  
//yes// ~ no

That would be lovely. But I have to tell you, if the other people eating stop to look at how gorgeous you are I will get jealous too.

Unable to wipe the smile off of his face, Hoseok saved Hyungwon’s contact just in time to hear someone speaking to him. It was Hyunwoo’s loud voice that rang in Hoseok’s ears.

“Who you texting Hoseok-ah, HUH?”

//

Hyungwon walked into the library with a smile on his face. He didn’t know that the text would actually work. When he first started dating people, he would be shy and ask timid questions. Now, his boldness seems to have worked.

would you like to change +335-990-12xx to hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid  
//yes// ~ no

“Why are you so smiley Hyungwonnie?” he looks up towards the voice. The boy who’s shorter than himself, Kyungsoo, has a mischievous grin on his face.

“N-nobody.” Hyungwon tried to defend himself. But it was no use, the stuttering and the blush that was creeping up on his face gave him away. Kyungsoo sat Hyungwon down in front of the counter. “Spill”

Somehow, the small boy (don’t tell Kyungsoo) broke Hyungwon and he spilled everything. Having someone to rant to about Hoseok actually might be a good thing.- Hyungwon thinks.

“You guys make things so difficult, my god” Kyungsoo complained when they were putting books on shelves; the topic of Hoseok and Hyungwon’s love life still floating in the air.

“What do you mean by that?” Hyungwon asked, putting a book the size of Harry Potter away.

“You guys should have just kissed. Then everyone-including baby Kihyun- would be happy”

“KYUNGSOO-AH” was heard throughout the library. A few seconds later, a loud thud and a pained groan were heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! i hope you enjoyed it !! im sorry im kinda late,, ive been going through a lot. but !! i have started a new story !! a preview/part of the story should go up after i finish uploading this !! please let me know if you like both of the stories !!


	4. how it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every good story needs a backstory, right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 1000 HITS AND OVER 100 KUDOS YALL DONT KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL

It was 6th grade and Hyungwon already wanted to sleep forever. But his childhood friend Changkyun did a good job at distracting him. 

“Hyungwon. How do you say the thing that you write with in Korean? I forgot it” Changkyun asked, a slight blush creeping up his face. It was almost two year since Changkyun came back to live in South Korea, and after so many years of speaking English, the second language often got muddled in his head. 

  

“Aigoo, it’s pencil. Pen. Cil. And you have to remember to add ‘hyung’ at the end of my name. Or with any other friends you have. I don’t mind it, but some other people might have a problem with it.” Hyungwon gently taught. He thought Changkyun’s Korean was adorable, even if his pronunciation was slurred and often forgot words so it resulted in him failing his arms around trying to get Hyungwon to understand. 

“Sorry hyung. Also I don’t have any friends. Everyone here intimidates me.” Changkun said, eyes casted downward. Before Hyungwon could respond, someone walked up towards the two boys. 

“”H-hi. I’m Minhyuk and I um, wanted to know if I could be friends with you?” The boy asked, face flushed and looking down. Changkyun’s eyes went wide and stared at Hyungwon. 

“You want to be friends with both of us?” Hyungwon tentatively asked. One time, a boy came up to both of them and asked to be friends with them. But only really wanted to be friends with Hyungwon. (He didn’t become friends with him). 

“Y-yeah, if it’s okay with you guys” the boy-Minhyuk- stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Of course you can! Isn’t that right Changkyun?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun went wide eyed before nodding as well. Minhyuk instantly smiled and sat down next to Changkyun. 

“Waaahh, you are so much more handsome up close.” Minhyuk muttered to himself, not knowing that both Changkyun and Hyungwon heard. Changkyun’s blush seemed to run down through his entire body while Hyungwon smiled. 

“I’m going to be great friends with him. I just know it” 

 

And best friends they became. 

 

Within the same school year, all three of them became extremely close. Having most of their classes together means that they spent and awful lot of time together. It was 3 years before someone else entered their small and close knit friend group. 

“Hello, I’m Jooheon and I also have you in my math and music class and you seem like an awesome person.” Changkyun heard someone say. He shot his head up (because he was nose deep in a book like he always was) to see someone that took his breath away. The boy’s red hair that fell to the middle of his forehead framed his sugar white skin beautifully. The thin eyes were slightly crescent shaped due to the smile on his face. Deep dimples that made Changkyun’s breath hitch. It took him a second before his brain processed that he needed to respond. 

“Ah, Hello. I’m Changkyun.” he managed to stutter out. 

“Do you wanna be friends Changkyun?” Jooheon asked, face reddening as he scratched the back of his head. Which was shaved short compared to the longer and fluffier hair at the top of him head. 

‘Hot’ Changkyun first thought. The way that his name sounded from Jooheon’s lips made a blush appear on his face and neck. 

“S-sure, I would love to” 

After that, the rest was history. They had met around January. And by November, Jooheon had shyly confessed to the already whipped Changkyun. Ever since that day, they had both been head over heels for each other. 

 

Life was okay for Hyungwon; he got good grades, had amazing friends, and his father stayed out of his life. His father was a evil person and Hyungwon was kind of glad his dad hated him. His mom supported him in every way. And for the next few years everything was good. 

That was, until he left high school; still single and now really lonely. Sure he had his best friends and loved them to death, but when he went home he still laid by himself. Changkyun was still madly in love with Jooheon, Minhyuk had a few boyfriends throughout the years. (He had a girlfriend at one point but we don’t talk about that.) Hyungwon never even had a girlfriend in high school. Repulsed by the idea of dating a girl, he never got the chance to love someone. So he turned to books, they would keep him company and make sure he got out of his world for a bit. His harsh, lonely world became a happy, love filled world. But he made the most of his life. If he was not nose deep into a book, he was nose deep in writing his books. Over the span of his high school life, he wrote and wrote until his hands fell off. But he never published any of his work. He was perfectly content with writing them and keeping them to himself. 

And with that, Hyungwon learned to live a happy life. He now worked at a library with his close friend Kyungsoo, wrote in his free time (when he was not sleeping), and was often found at his best friends’ house rather than his own. (Still living with his parents at the ripe age of 23 is not always so inviting). Hyungwon became happy in life; but, there was always something missing… 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Hoseok and Minjung were grossly in love. Getting together right out of high school, they easily thought that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They had both just turned 22 when the tell tale signs of the beginning of the end started. (Although Hoseok refused to see them). 

“Hoseok, I’m pregnant.” Minjung whispered in their tiny bathroom. But her whisper sounded more like two megaphones right next to Hoseok’s ears. 

The next few minutes were filled with painful silence as those three words took forever to process in Hoseok’s head. Of course he was happy (he had always wanted kids), but there was concerning voice in the back of his head saying “Is this too fast?” Quickly dismissing the harsh reality of that thought, Hoseok shot up and twirled Minjung in a tight hug. 

“We are going to be parents babe!! Isn’t that amazing?!” Hoseok smiled. He now knows that the half second of hesitation on Minjung’s part meant that something was wrong. But back then, he was young and in love; and felt that he could take anything that the world could throw at him. 

 

Oh how Hoseok was wrong. After four straight months of non stop crying and sleepless nights, Hoseok came home to a quiet house. Working 3 jobs at three different stores just to pay for the baby’s supplies took a toll on him. With the thought of his loud yet lovely baby, Hoseok shot his head at the quiet apartment not usual; he’s used to walking into a crying baby with his stressed girlfriend asking for a break. He always gave into her, still a lovesick puppy. But today he was met with nothing. 

Not thinking anything about it, he went to their rundown kitchen to get a drink. On their slightly wobbly table, Hoseok found a note that was written in Minjung’s handwriting. Opening the letter, Hoseok dropped his glass of water on the floor at the sight of what the words read. 

 

Dear Hoseok, 

I can’t take it with you and Kihyun anymore, That baby is driving me up the wall. I’m sick and tired of him. It was a mistake. I didn’t even want to have him in the first place, but you looked so happy. So I decided to keep him; for you. But that was a mistake. Once Kihyun was born, it seemed like you left. You got so many jobs just so I didn’t need to get one. And while I appreciate your kindness, being left alone with that screaming baby was too much. I need to get away. I have to get away. Not just from Kihyun, but from you too. The far and few conversations we have with each other always ended with an argument. I can’t take it anymore. Please believe me, I did love you. And a part of me will still always love you. But I do not love you anymore. I am so sorry. You are a wonderful guy and you deserve more in life. I left Kihyun with your mom. There’s his bag with him but if you want to keep him you need to take care of him back home. By yourself. I wish you the best of luck Shin Hoseok. 

Minjung 

 

By the time Hoseok had finished the letter, he was sitting against his cabinets, shaking but with no tears. He knew this day was coming, he could feel it in his bones. She was right, the last few weeks had been filled with Kihyun’s whines and their arguments. He knew that they wouldn’t last, but he hoped that they would have broken up on better terms. A letter? And she left the baby at his mom’s place? His poor mom. Hoseok got up numbly, and took the short walk to his mother’s house. It wasn’t actually short, at 30 minute walk without a car because I can barely afford food for myself let alone get a car. But those 30 minutes felt like nothing due to the swarming storm of thoughts in his skull. 

“Hoseokie, are you okay?” he faintly registered his mom’s voice. Instead, he saw his son in his mother’s arms. The sweet baby; hair that resembled peach fuzz, the chubbiest cheeks that seemed like they always had food smeared on them, and a blue bunny. Hoseok reaches over and grabs Kihyun, smiling as the baby clenches to his neck as tears pool in his eyes. 

“Hoseok, what’s the matter? Why do you look you’re about to cry?” Hoseok’s mom asked. The hand on his shoulder felt like 400 pounds. Gripping Kihyun a bit tighter, Hoseok looked to his mother, a single tear falling. 

“She left me mom. She left me and Kihyun all by ourselves” Hoseok’s voice faltered. But he wouldn’t let anymore tears fall. He had to be strong. For himself. For his mom. For Kihyun. “I knew that she was going to leave me, I’ve accepted it. But, I didn’t know she would leave me like that. Leave us like that.” 

“Do you want to live with me for a while?” his mom asked, causing Hoseok’s head to shoot up. Before he could protest (even though he knew he could barely afford his place), his mom continued. “Come live with me for a bit. That way yo ucan quick two of your jobs and you can save enough money to buy a house when you are ready” 

“A-are you sure mom? I don’t want to be a burden” Hoseok stuttered, looking at Kihyun. He knew that he needed to take care of Kihyun and make sure he lived the best life possible. 

“Of course honey. I would to start seeing you again everyday. And who wouldn’t want to see this precious baby everyday?” she smiled as she pinched Kihyun’s cheeks. The baby giggled and looked at Hoseok. 

One look from Kihyun and Hoseok knew, he would give Kihyun the best life he could ever have. 

 

//

 

Now, Hoseok was able to get a cozy apartment for Kihyun and himself. While Kihyun could not get every toy he wanted (even though they now lived comfortably Hoseok still only worked at a bakery), Hoseok made sure that Kihyun was happy. And happy that baby was. There was never a day where he didn’t smile; never a day where his laughter didn’t fill their living room. And everything was okay. Hoseok and Kihyun left his mom’s house 4 months after Minjung left. It did not sting anymore to say her name, or hear her name. And most likely, Kihyun wouldn’t remember her; and that’s for his good. 

Not having any friends allowed him to reflect a lot about himself. And he quickly discovered that he is gay, now the idea of dating a guy was much more appealing than dating a girl. But he never had anytime to live out his dreams of going on a date with a guy. Too busy with Kihyun (his whole world), Hoseok quickly forgot was it was like to take care of himself. But now he had someone who actually made Hoseok aware of his self care. 

Son Hyunwoo. They met at the cozy bakery they both worked at. Hyunwoo was a baker and Hoseok was a cashier. After too many late nights at the bakery, their friendship blossomed. From that moment on, they both knew they were going to be in each others life forever. 

After about a year of working in the bakery (and being friends with Hoseok), Hyunwoo decided to open his own business. He opened his own coffee shop and the first person he hired was Hoseok. Hyunwoo promised that Hoseok would forever have a job with him. And there, the two grew inseparable. While listening to Hyunwoo fanboy about wanting to met Kihyun, Hoseok smiled and finally felt that he was finally able to live his life happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes hello im back from the dead lol ive been busy with a lot of things in my life and i tend to use writing as a distraction so ive been writing a lot,, and then i realized it was crap and deleted half of it but !! i tried to make sure that each of their backstory's were written well enough for you guys. i hope you like it !! please feel free to leave comments, i love reading them and i try my best to respond to all of them !! thank you so much for reading !!


	5. let's party baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isn't there a saying that's like "when in doubt, gay it out" ?? no ?? well, there should be, because that's the motto that hyungwon and hoseok go by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((you need to read that title in changkyun's voice))

The air was hot and humid Hyungwon walked home from a work filled day at the library. He had been walking home with Kyungsoo, but he was quickly left alone when Kyungsoo’s boyfriend Baekhyun picked him up. Hyungwon actually liked walking by himself. He always liked being alone. It gave him time to think. In recent days, he’s been talking to Hoseok a lot. The older man seemed to have an endless supply of corny jokes. They also talked about his son for quite some time.

 

**DING**

Hyungwon was brought out of his trance by his phone going off. He quickly realized that Hoseok was texting him; constantly texting the older lead to the familiarity of Hoseok’s ringtone.

 

**Hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

Hwo was work at the library today?

 

  **hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

Work was ok, it’s towards the end of the school year so it feels like

im babysitting a bunch of teens high off of caffeine an ramyeon rather than

restocking books lol

 

How’s kihyun

 

Is he still sick

 

 

**hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

Good luck with that lmao

I think hes like 97% sickness free

The leftover Sick must still be making him have trouble

Because it is still taking him 5439 years to fall asleep

 

  

**Hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

Aigoo i hope he feels better soon

 

 

**Hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

Me too

Are you doing anything this weekend

 

 

**Hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

If you count watching kdrama reruns on tv “anything”

Then yes

Im super busy

 

 

**Hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

Fjlaskf

wEll

If you could find some time in you Busy schedule

Its my best friend’s bday party

And i wanted to know if you wanted to go along with me

He really wants to meet you

 

**Hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

He really wants to meet me?

I would be honoured to meet him

 

 

**Hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

“Honoured to meet him” wth

 

**Hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

wdym...

I really want to meet him

From all the time you’ve talked abt him,

he seems like an amazing person

 

 

**Hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

Remember that one time i told you abt my friend that after i told him i cut my arm up really badly bc i dropped a potted plant he asked if the plant was ok

And completely forgot to ask abt me?

 

 

**Hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

yea

 

 

**Hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

Thats him .-.

 

 

**Hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

ah

 

 

 

//

 

 

To say Hyungwon was nervous was the understatement of the year. After spending twenty minutes ripping apart his closet in sight for the perfect outfit, he finally decided to go with a white oversized sweater with black ripped skinny jeans and a black pair of vans. Now he was anxiously waiting for Hoseok to pick him up. He _insisted_ on picking up Hyungwon from his house. Hyungwon didn’t have a car and _‘i’m not taking no for an answer Hyungwon. Just tell me where you live. I'm not inviting you somewhere and expecting you to_  walk _there_.’

The night previous was spent tossing and turning before he came across the statement: He has a major crush of Shin Hoseok. He thought that Hoseok was one of the most beautiful people he’s ever met. After knowing his for a little under 2 months, he quickly realized he had a crush on Hoseok. And it seemed like every time they talked to each other, his heart started beating _just_ a little bit faster. He really wondered what it would be like to hold his hand, or wrap his arms around Hoseok’s seemingly tiny waist, or kis-

 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

 

Two loud knocks pulled him out of his trance. Standing up, he stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off of his pants as he made is way to the door (checking the mirror on the way to see if his hair was different than the last time he checked it 2 minutes ago). Hyungwon opened the door to reveal an image that took his breath away.

 

Hoseok was dressed casually. He had on a pastel yellow sweater that seemed to be too big on him, sleeves hiding his fingertips. A pair of white skinny jeans clung to him (his thighs looking _irresistible_ ) and was paired with black converse. And Kihyun looked just like his father. A white shirt with a smiling sun on it was accompanied with black pants and the smallest white converse that Hyungwon had ever seen. 

And in Hoseok’s eyes, Hyungwon was ethereal. The way that his eyes shined from the sunlight made his knees weak. That _stupid_ sweater made Hyungwon look softer than Kihyun’s blue bunny. The rips in his jeans were showcasing that his tan skin was _flawless._ Hyungwon’s hair was messy, dark brown hair barely grazing his eyebrows. Before Hoseok could think _he doesn’t have a slit in his eyebrow right??_ , his three year old spoke up.

“Hi ajussthi, you going to party with usth?” Kihyun lisped out, breaking Hyungwon and Wonho out of their trances.

“H-hi Kihyun! And yes, your appa invited me to go along with you. Is that okay?” Hyungwon said, even though he knew that Kihyun had no control over that.

“Yesth of coursthe!” Kihyun said. He suddenly wiggled out of his father’s arms, and made grabby hands at Hyungwon. Hyungwon looked with shocked eyes at Wonho, who simply had an endearing smile on his face. Hyungwon took that as an okay, and picked up Kihyun. Perching Kihyun on his hip, he was able to get a better view of the baby. He had the smallest of noses and the smile plastered on his face remained him of Hoseok. His lips looked like they had the smallest amount of chapstick on them, tinting them red slightly. Those lips were soon placed on Hyungwon’s cheek, causing Hyungwon to let out a gasp as Kihyun just giggled.

“Thanksth for come with usth. I like you” Kihyun said. Hoseok felt his heart swell four times to big at that moment. He was so glad that Kihyun liked Hyungwon. Hoseok had the biggest crush on Hyungwon, and having his little baby like the man he was crushing on was one of the best feelings in the world.

“A-ah. There’s no need to thank me Kihyun. I would love to go with you and your appa.” Hyungwon said, last part looking at Hoseok. The said male’s cheeks dusted red. “Let’s go?” 

“Ah yes. Let’s go” Hoseok stuttered out. He grabbed Kihyun away from Hyungwon (his heart _refused_ to hear the quiet whine of protest that came from Kihyun).

The car ride there was filled with laughter and conversations between the three. Hyungwon quickly learned that Kihyun loved to learn about him, constantly asking questions with the limited vocabulary he knew.

“Kihyun baby. We are here. Maybe you can ask Wonnie some more questions after Samcheo’s party. Okay?” Wonho said, slightly using his dad voice.

“Samcheo?” Hyungwon questioned.

 “Y-yeah. When Kihyun first learned Hyunwoo’s name, he couldn’t pronounce it. He ended up calling him samcheo. And he can’t pronounce ‘samcheon’ either so he just calls him-” Hoseok started but gets interrupted by an excited Kihyun, flailing his arms and legs.

“SMACHEO”

 

//

 

 

The party had been nice. Hyungwon thought that Hyunwoo was a delightful person; polite and quiet personality fitted with his own nicely. And Hyunwoo’s other best friend Hyolyn seemed like a good contrast to him; he was more quiet and responsible while she was more outgoing and carefree.

The party was a bit awkward for Hyungwon at first; so many unfamiliar faces made that all too familiar feeling of panic and anxiety rise in his chest. But now that party was over, the only remaining people were Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Hyolyn, and himself..

 And Kihyun of course.

 The said baby was sitting in Hyungwon’s lap; head placed on the inside of Hyungwon’s neck and arms lazily draped at his sides. Hyungwon felt like his heart was going to explode straight out his his chest and hit Kihyun in his face. The baby had grown tired around an hour previously, and noticing that his father was having a good time with Hyunwoo, Hyungwon took it upon himself to watch out for the baby for a while. Which led them to where they are now. (Hyungwon doesn't regret it though. By the _incredible smile_ on Hoseok’s face, it seemed like he couldn’t hang out with his friend as often as he wanted to).

His attention is drawn to the chair next to him when someone sits in it. He looks up to see Hyolyn. They smile at each other as a silent greeting.

“Did you like the party today?” she asked, usually loud party voice now a octave softer.

“Yeah it was nice. I’m glad you all liked me and hopefully you guys didn’t have a problem with me joining in.” Hyungwon sheepishly said, scratching the back of his neck out if nervousness. The slight movement caused Kihyun to stir slightly; which caused both adults to freeze like a deer in headlights. But the baby quickly fell back into his sleeping rhythm, allowing them to relax once again.

“Oh it’ no problem. It’s been a while since Hoseok has mentioned anyone other than Kihyun” Hyolyn painfully smiled. “And you are almost painfully attractive. So it’ll be a nice addition to our friend group”

Hyungwon let out a shaky breath as he nodded his head a bit, a silent thank you. Looking towards Hoseok, Hyungwon smiled at the sight; everyone could hear Hoseok’s laugh mixing in with Hyunwoo’s and blinding smiles on their faces.

“It’s been awhile since they’ve together like this right?” Hyungwon said, looking back at Hyolyn.

“How could you tell?” her slightly shocked face confirmed his statement.

“I remember when I first met my best friends, we all would laugh and smile like that. Not to say that we don’t smile and laugh anymore. It’s just that whenever Hyunwoo and Hoseok laugh, you can tell that they are trying to savor and hold on to every moment” Hyungwon smiled. Hyungwon and his friend group hang out every week (a tradition that has been kept since they became friends), so there isn’t the amount of love and want of remembrance behind each word like Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s.

“Even though both of them work together, it’s kinda harder to get them to hang out after hours. I always offer to babysit Kihyun so they can hang out. But he always says that he would be to far away from Kihyun. He is so whipped for Kihyun” Hyolyn smiled.

“Yeah he told me about that. He already hates leaving Kihyun with Minyoung because he thinks Kihyun is too far away from him.”  Hyungwon chuckled.

“Wow. Hoseok must really like you,” Hyolyn said. The confused look on Hyungwon’s face urged her to continue. “It took him a while to open up to me when we first met. If he’s already talking about his everyday life and his insecurities when it comes to Kihyun, he must really like you.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks and neck flushed pink. If anyone asked, it was because Kihyun was pressed against him. Before Hyolyn could complement Hyungwon because _he even looked good when blushing,_ Hoseok came over.

“Did you have a nice time here?” Hoseok asked. Hyungwon nodded his head, and again Kihyun stirred in his sleep.

“Aw. I’m sorry he fell asleep on you. I must have lost track of time.” Hoseok apologize, smile with that _stupid smile_ on his face.

 

~

 

“Tell me why we are walking again?” Hyungwon said, wrapping his arms around Kihyun a bit more. They had been walking towards Hoseok’s house, shoulders grazing each other every once and a while.

“Hyunwoo always takes my car once a month to get my car checked. He says ‘it’s good to take it in often in case something’s wrong’’” Hoseok responded. “ Do you want me to take Kihyun from you? You don’t have to carry him. _And_ you are walking me home”

“It’s fine Hoseok. He’s so small, it’s no big deal. And of course I’m walking you home. You invited me out so it’s only fair that I walk you home.”  Hyungwon smiled. “Also I still feel kind of bad that we couldn’t have that date a while back.”

“It’s really fine Wonnie. None of us knew that you were going to get sick. And we just never got around to going on that date.” and Hoseok was right. The next day, Hyungwon caught the flu. For the week that Hyungwon was surrounded by tissues and cough drops, he texted Hoseok every moment he could. They had such a nice time talking to each other, that when Hyungwon got better, they just kept talking.

 “How about this. Tomorrow you have off right? Hyunwoo is my best friend so I have enough blackmail to get tomorrow off. And Minyoung always wants to spend more time with Kihyun so he can stay with her. Tomorrow evening I’m taking you out. Is that okay?” Hoseok asked. Hyungwon’s steps faltered a bit. Was Hoseok really asking him out on a date.

“I would like that a lot.” Hyungwon shyly smiled, blush forming on his cheeks.

“Aw. Are you blushing?” Hoseok teased.

“N-no. It’s just that… Kihyun is b-breathing on my neck.” Hyungwon stuttered.

“Well. You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Hoseok smiled, pointing up to the building they’re standing in front of. “This is my place.”

They both made their way up the stairs. Hoseok stopped at the door that had pairs of baby hands every few inches or so.

“Every two or three months, I paint Kihyun’s hands and have him straighten his arms out and place them on my door. It’s kinda like measuring his height throughout the years.” Hoseok explained. Hyungwon wanted to cry. That was so cute.

“That’s so cute. When did you star…” Hyungwon starts, but gets distracted at the sight of Hoseok’s house. When the door opened, he saw a small passage way. There was a place with a shoe rack (filled neatly with large and small shoes), and a small table that had a glass bowl sitting on top of it. Walking in a bit, he saw as Hoseok placed his keys and wallet in the bowl and placed his shoes in the rack. They both walked down the surprisingly big hallway. The hallways opened up into the semi-normal sized living room. There were some toys scattered around the floor and a multicolored chest that was overflowing with toys. The couch looked so comfortable and had a blanket folded over one side. On the left side, there was a small kitchen with an island table in the middle. On the stove, sat a small pot. Next to it was an unopened package of ramen. The table had 2 tall chairs and one baby high chair.

“This is the cutest apartment I’ve ever seen.” Hyungwon breathed out.

“Thank you so much.” Hoseok exhaled. He was nervous that Hyungwon wouldn’t like his apartment. It seemed too small for Hyungwon’s tall body. Thinking about Hyungwon’s tall frame ( _stop thinking those thoughts hoseok you idiot)_ , he realized that he was still carrying Kihyun. Hoseok quickly grabbed Kihyun from him and carried him to his room. Hyungwon followed and yet again, was amazed. Kihyun’s room was baby blue and white. The top half was blue and the bottom half was white, divided by a thick black line in the middle. Kihyun’s black race car bed was pushed in the far left corner, dresser on the opposite side and a another small toy chest at the bottom of the bed. There were stuffed animals in the toy chest. Yet it was clear which one wa Kihyun’s favorite. A small blue bunny with lopsided ears sat on the bed.

Hoseok tucked Kihyun in (with the blue bunny tucked into his arm) and kissed him on the forehead.

“Good night Kihyunnie. I love you so much.” Hoseok whispered, forgetting momentarily that Hyungwon followed him into the room. When he turned around, he was met with a sight that met his heart clench. Hyungwon was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a tired smile on his face. He _completely disagree_ with the sight of _love_ in Hyungwon’s eyes. He didn’t thin his heart could take it if he believed his thought.

Hyungwon left right after Hoseok tucked Kihyun in; too excited for tomorrow. ‘ _I just wanna sleep until tomorrow so we can have that date’_ Hyungwon reasoned. But right outside his apartment door, Hoseok stood up on his tip toes and kissed Hyungwon on his cheek with a soft ‘ _thank you for everything today’_.

 -30 minutes after Hyungwon managed to stumble his way home from that kiss-

 

**Hyungwon who likes macchiatos**

                                                                                                                                                                                                           good night hoseok hyung <3

 

**Hoseok the hot barista with the cute kid**

Good night hyungwonnie <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my wonderful reader !! im so so so sorry this chapter took like a month to make. school was very stressful and i was busy trying not to cry over my notes >< but here i am !! updating !! i love writing but i think i need a bit of help. so i was wondering if i should get an editor ? what does an editor even do sdfkj. i just need someone to help me make sure i'm consistant with everything and spell everything right,, i try my best to do it myself but i'm stuggling a bit lol. if anyone would like to be my editor please message me on my twitter @kyung_sooft . (i would actually like to get to know you a bit tho). now that school's out i will have more time to write !! ik this story is kinda slow paced but it's because i keep changing the plan for each chapter and adding more fluff >< but hopefully i can get the next chapter (that will Finally include hyungwonho's long awaited date) done within the next two or three weeks !! <3

**Author's Note:**

> im a really bad writer but like thanks for reading. likes, kudos, and comments are relly appreciated !!


End file.
